


When Good Girls Get Quarantined

by TheSongtress



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSongtress/pseuds/TheSongtress
Summary: Being Quarantined by the Rona Virus makes Yuki a little bold.I was accused of plagiarism on this piece though the person accusing me read it when it first came out and told me they loved it.  I am changing a name in it, but will not change the story in general.  If they had a problem with my writing, they should have told me when I wrote it, not months later when they were being called out for drama.  I'm not deleting something I wrote for a friend because she didn't like me using an rp situation,that I was apart of, in one paragraph.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	When Good Girls Get Quarantined

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story in response to my best friend writing a piece of smut about me and my favorite demon boy..... I will post her link at the end.

Yuki was beside herself with worry. She had spent the last view days pacing her room and checking over her food stocks. She hadn’t let the other girls know, but she had been secretly squirreling food away for months now. Since she had come to RAD, she had developed a fondness for a certain redheaded demon brother and she made a conscious effort to make sure that she always had food around just in case. 

She pulled out the rolling cart from under her bed and inspected the boxed there. She knew that it was silly for her to fixate on his hunger, but she worried. She was well aware of all of the things that Beelzebub brought to the table. He was one of the kindest beings that she had ever encountered; and she could go on for hours about his dashing good looks. 

Finishing her inventory, she pushed the cart back under the bed and rocked back on her heels. She closed her eyes and let the memories of the sleepover wash back over her. She had taken a risk with being forward with Beelz but in the end it had paid off. He had asked to kiss her. She let out a breathy sigh. She had been on cloud nine that night and to make things better, he had agreed to take her on a date. The night had been better than she could imagine, despite the trouble and the DDD ban that had followed. She knew that it would be all worth it once the ban was over and she finally got her alone time with him. 

She stood, brushing her clothes off, and looked forlornly at her abandoned DDD. Just one message to check on him would make a world of difference, but she didn’t dare defy Lucifer. She mentally shuddered as she thought back to the girls who had angered him in the past and quickly pushed the thoughts of the message out of her mind. 

The room around her was mostly clean, save the desk in the corner. She strode to it grabbing a stack of papers and tapped them against the table. As she did a letter fluttered out and hit the ground. Laying the papers down, she bent down and retrieved the letter. It was a the correspondence that had sent out a few days prior. She smiled remembering her friend's dramatic replies. 

An idea hit her then. She placed the letter on the stack of papers and pulled some stationary out of a desk drawer. She may not be able to message Beel, but no one said anything about slipping a letter under his door. He may not reply, but it would give her some piece of mind to know that she at least tried to check on him. She placed the pen on the paper and began to write. 

Dear Beel, 

I know it may seem a little weird getting a random letter like this, I mean who still sends letters in this day and age, but with the ban on DDD messages and the quarantine circumstances, I think that it is set to make a real comeback. 

I hope that things are going well with you. I assume that you may be a little bored yourself with Belfie always sleeping. I hope that the silence isn’t driving you too crazy. I alway hope that you have enough to eat. I know I am being weird, I am sorry but I worry about you. In case you haven’t noticed, I am a little fond of you and would hate it if you were to starve in there and we never had a chance to go on that date. Not that that is the most important thing of course, oh geez, I always say too much why did I write this in pen. 

Anyways, I guess I just wanted to make sure you were okay. If you find yourself without something to do, I would love to hear back from you. And if you don’t have enough food, send me an SOS. I will put you together a care package and send it your way. 

Thinking of you, 

Yuki

She stared down at the letter and the panic started to set in. “Oh no no no no no no no,” she whispered, “ I cannot not send this.” She was about ready to throw the letter into the trash when she thought of her friend, Aria, and what she would say if she found out that she had chicken out. With a wave of resolve, she shoved the letter into an envelope, sealing it and placing a kiss on the back. 

She made her way down the hall towards his room, increasingly glad that no one else was out and about. She was not about to explain to anyone else what she was about to do and that was if she actually had the guts to do it. 

Yuki turned the corner and found herself at his door. She was shaking at this point. “OH MY GOOOD,” she fussed, “I cannot do this. No no I can. Wait I can’t…. No, I am going to do it.” She bent down and slid the letter under the door. “Shit!” she said a little louder than she intended. 

“Hey Beel, did you hear that.” Yuki stood up and bolted around the corner as fast as her body could take her. She had just rounded it when she heard the door open. She dared a glance and saw that Beel was holding her letter and searching the hall for a sign of the responsible party. Shrugging, he went back inside his room and Yuki let out a breath of relief. ‘God that was close’, she thought as she turned to head back to her room. That was the last time she would do something like that. 

The bed underneath her was soft as Yuki settled in to take a nap. The stress of her daring adventure had left her exhausted and she wanted to do anything but think about Beel reading her letter. She closed her eyes and allowed her breath to slow. Sleep at all but seized her when a sharp knock on the door roused her. ‘That’s weird,” she thought, ‘no one is supposed to be visiting right now.’ 

She pushed herself out of the bed and pulled a robe on to cover her nightie. She gave herself an appraising glance in the mirror, smoothing her hair and wiping a bit of drool from the corner of her mouth, before she made her way to the door and cracked it open. What she found on the other side of the door caught her by complete surprise. Beel was standing in the hallway, her letter in hand looking very much the poster child of a bashful Demon. 

“Hello, Yuki,” Beel greeted her, running a hand nervously through his hair. “I hope I didn’t wake you.” She saw the concern that passed over his eyes and she felt herself met a little bit. Why did he have to be so freaking sweet? 

She smiled at him, “I wasn’t quite asleep yet, so don’t worry.” She gestured at the letter in his hand. “I see that you got my letter.”

“ I did. That was really sweet of you, to worry about me like that.” He held the letter up looking at it for a moment. “I wanted to tell you thank you.”

She laughed then, “Oh hunny you didn’t have to come all the way here to tell me that, you could have written me a letter back.” She blushed then and looked up at him through her lashes, “Though I must admit that I am glad to see you.” 

She watched as he looked down at his shoes and shuffled his feet nervously. “ I know, I could have done that….”, he looked up at her sheepishly then. “You said you had snacks?”

Yuki’s face broke out in the widest grin that had graced her face all week. She pushed the door open and gestured him inside. “Oooooh Darlin’, do I.” He walked inside and she shut the door behind him. She led him over to the bed and reached down to pull out the basket under her bed. 

She was sure that she saw his eyes light up as he laid eyes on her stash of goodies. “Wow where did you get all of this?” he asked her, reaching down and grabbing a box of cookies and sitting down on her bed. 

She sat down on the bed a few feet away from him. “If I am being completely honest,” she said timidly, “I keep these things around in case you were to need them. I know it sounds silly.” She looked down at her hands in her lap feeling like she had said too much and regretting it. He was here in her room and she was spilling all her secrets to him. 

He reached over and placed a finger under her chin, bringing her eyes up to meet his. “Yuki, you are always so sweet to me. I don’t think you are silly at all.” He smiled at her and her heart started to beat a little faster. “You are kind, caring, beautiful….” She was sure that her face was a bright crimson at the point but she could care less. She had lost herself in this touch and was hanging on his every word. 

“You know,” he mused, bringing his other hand up to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear, “I have been thinking a lot about you since the other night at the sleepover.” His hand lingered for a moment, his eyes moving to her lips. 

Yuki bit her bottom lip as she once again thought back to the feel of his lips on hers. “Does any specific stand out to you?” she hedged. 

He chuckled then, tilting her chin a little higher, “I think it went something like this…” He leaned down then and pressed his lip against hers in a soft tentative kiss. Her lips met his with softly at first but before she poured herself into the kiss as a yearning for him unfolded inside of her. Her mouth yielded to his as tongue brushed lips and the kisses deepened. The taste of cookies lingered on him making the moment even sweeter. 

Yuki felt herself being lifted as Beel’s hands found their way to her hips, easily moving her into his lap. Her hands wrapped around his neck and her fingers weaved into his hair pulling him closer to her. He was like a drug and now that she had tasted him she couldn’t get enough. His hand roamed her body exploring every curve and every peak. She let out a whimper against his lips as his hand found her sensitive breast. The noise seemed to encourage him as his touch became firmer as he gave her a firm squeeze. 

He moved from her mouth then trailing kisses down her jawline, making his way to her neck before nipping her lightly. She gasped then, pushing herself away from him, desperate to kiss him again. Their lips yet once more fiercely has her picked her up yet again this time pushing her back onto the bed, his body on top of hers. 

Yuki felt daring in the moment, moving her hand under his t-shirt and exploring the hard muscles of his abdomen. She couldn’t believe that she was touching him, that he was touching her. She pushed his shirt up, moving her mouth to his chest and exploring every inch. He reached down, pulling his shirt over his head before reaching down and tugging at her robe. . 

She obliged him happily, letting him pull the belt of her robe. It fell open exposing her nitie and Yuki saw a different kind of hunger fill his eyes. He pulled her to him again, crashing his lips against hers as he pulled the robe from her arms and tossed it to the floor. His hand found her hair then pulled her hair back and he kissed down her neck, pushing the strap of her nitie down her shoulders, allowing her breast to fall from the soft fabric. 

When his mouth finally found her nipple, Yuki let out a whine of pleasure. She ground against him, feeling his excited me hard against her leg. He pulled her nightie down further as he kissed his way down her body. Her hips rose to allow him to slip the night the rest of the way down her body, pulling it over her feet and discarding it. 

He took a moment to look at her then, his eyes roaming her hungrily. He ran hands up her legs, finding the band of her panties. He traced his fingers along the seam of them, his light touches making her shiver. He lifted them slightly before hesitating. 

“Yuki?” his voice had a breathy quality to it that she had never heard before. “Are you sure this is what you want? I don’t want you to feel pressured to….” 

She reached down and grabbed his hand, hooking his fingers in her panties and pulling them down. Her eyes locked on his and full of desire, “I want this more than I have ever wanted anything”, she whispered. 

That was all the encouragement Beel needed as he pulled her panties off and began to kiss up her thighs. Yuki’s breath became labored as he inched his way higher to her most sensitive area. He reached up and began using two fingers to circle her clit, causing her to skirm with the sensation. His mouth moved higher, his tongue soon replacing his fingers in their rhythmic movements. He moved her fingers to her wet slit, slipping them slowly inside of her. He curled them and began stroking her from inside as he licked and sucked on her swollen clit. 

Yuki could feel the pleasure building. Everything was so intense, she could hardly think. “Ohhh Beel,” she mewled, “Oh Beel, I am going to come.” He doubled his efforts then his fingers and mouth working overtime to push her past the bring. The tremor hit her then causing her to cry out as the waves ripped through her body. 

Beelzebub didn’t stop as her body shook underneath him. He lapped fervently at her core, savoring in the noises spilling from her mouth. 

“Please,” she groaned, “ Please Beel, I need you. Please fuck me.” She tugged at his shoulder pulling away from the slickness between her legs and back to her mouth. She could taste herself on his lips as she reached down to unbutton his pants. She pushed them down, her hand finding his erections through his briefs. He let out a groan as he ground himself against her hand. 

She pulled down his briefs then letting his member spring free. She moved her hand then wrapping it around him. His eyes closed as she stroked him. His arm moved behind scooting her down on the bed. He grabbed her hand, removing it from her and brought to his lips kissing it lightly. 

He took ahold of her lips then, lining himself up with her entrance. He slid into her slowly, savoring the feeling of her taking him in. He waited a moment before he began pumping in and out of her; his pace was slow and gentle but deliberate. Yuki moaned, pushing against him matching his thrust. 

“Oh, Yuki, ohhh you feel so good,” he groaned, his head tipping back. He began to thrust harder then, using his hands to push her hips flush against his. Their bodies slapping together as the frequency increased. 

Yuki started to lose herself in the pleasure again; the ability to make coherent words gone as moans fought their way out her mouth. She felt the tell tale sign of another orgasm building and she felt her back arch as it consumed her, her muscles tensing around Beel’s cock inside her breaking his last bit of resistance. He let out a roar as his own orgasm ripped through him. 

He slowed then, sliding out of her. Yuki closed her eyes, relishing in the afterglow of her orgasm. “That was amazing…” she breathed. She felt the bed move beside her as Beel laid down beside her. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips before reaching over the side of the bed to grab the box of cookies that he had dropped earlier. 

She giggled and cuddled in close to him as he dug back into the box. “It definitely was,” he said between bites. “I haven’t been able to fully get you out of my mind since the Gala. I am really glad that you wrote me that letter.” 

“Me too,” Yuki said with a smile, her eyes growing heavy. “You’ll stay for a while, right?”

Beel leaned down and kissed the top of her head, “Of course I will” he assured her, popping another cookie into his mouth. She closed her eyes then filled with contentment and fell asleep pressed against him.

**Author's Note:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336938/chapters/55904605


End file.
